Calm Down
by ZaneWalker
Summary: Short story about Jay going to the hospital! He gets all worked up for no reason, like always.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm in a bet with NinjagoZ to see who can write the most chapter in a week! Wish me luck!

This story is suprisingly about Jay. It's very short though.

Enjoy!

* * *

The guys bet each other that whoever made it up the Mountain of a Million Steps first would be crowned king for a week.

So far, Kai was in the lead with Zane right behind him. Cole was struggling to get past Zane but he was blocking him and Jay was getting tired. His side was hurting, but he wanted to win.

After another 500 steps, Cole was first, then Kai, Zane, and Jay still in last.

Kai tripped on a stone sticking out of the ground making him and Zane fall but Jay's quick instincts helped him avoid the crash. He gave out a victory cry and laughed at the two struggling to get up.

Cole and Jay were tied, both were trying to push eachother down, laughing at their attempts to make the other lose.

Jay used his foot and tripped Cole. Cole jumped up but it was too late, Jay had made it to the top.

Cole was disapointed but then he smiled at Jay's famous victory dance that he was doing.

At that moment, Kai and Zane came running up. Zane's suit was now covered in dirt and both were out of breath.

"Awh man, I hate rocks!" Kai complained.

"Hey!" Cole retorted.

"Heh, sorry. How did Jay win? He never wins!" Kai looked at Jay who was still doing his victory dance.

"He tripped me and ran past up to the top."

They were laughing at Jay's stupid dance when suddently Jay stopped and started to hold his side.

"Jay? What's wrong?" Zane asked.

"My side..." Jay fell to his knees still holding his torso.

"Jay!" All three yelled and ran up to their injured friend.

"Guys, it hurts. I think I need to go to the hospital." After he said that Jay passed out in Kai's arms.

"We have to go!" Kai yelled.

Cole grabbed Jay and put him into his tread assult and all three rode off to the hospital as quickly as possible.

No one knew what happened, but they knew that they needed to help Jay.

* * *

Next chappie is the last! This is a very short story! I might even update today!

Have a nice day!(:

-ZaneWalker


	2. Chapter 2

I'm just going to finish this story xD

Enjoy!

* * *

When they arrived at the hospital, Cole quickly changed his vehicle back into his scythe and carried Jay into the hospital.

"My friend passed out! Can we get some help!?"

Two nurses came with a stretcher and Cole put Jay onto it.

One nurse asked, "What happened sir?"

"My friend fell to his knees holding his side, he was in extreme pain. Then he suddently passed out. I don't know what happened."

"We will try to find out, just wait in the waiting room and fill out some papers for us, okay?"

Cole nodded and walked to the waiting room with Zane and Kai.

"I hope he's okay guys." Kai said.

All three were walking around, not once even thinking of sitting down when their friend needs help.

In about 10 minutes a nurse came out. "Excuse me sir, you brought in the blue fellow right?" Cole nodded.

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine. His spleen ruptured. He's lucky to have good friends like you, he would be in bad shape if you guys came any later than you did. The doctors are working on him right now."

"Thank you." Zane spoke.

"Ruptured spleen huh? Dang, that must have hurt bad." Kai said.

"At least he's okay. I'm going to call Nya and see if she wants to come by."

Zane and Kai nodded and Cole walked off to call the Bounty.

Nya said that she would quickly come.

* * *

The nurse came back an hour later, all three plus Nya were waiting, "Your blue friend should be fine now, he's awake if you want to see him."

"Thank you very much." Nya said and followed the nurse.

When all four reached the room, they saw Jay in his bed sipping his juice box.

"Guys! *cough* Am I going to die?...I am aren't I! Oh man oh man oh man, I'm too young!"

"Jay! You're going to be fine, calm down!"

"O-Okay, Nya." Jay blushed and continued sipping his juice box, scratching the bandages on his torso.

"Jay, I should advise you to not scratch your bandages." Zane told him.

"Fine. This place is boring! When can I leave?"

The nurse answered, "Tomorrow morning dear."

Jay groaned and started eating his cookie.

"We'll be back tomorrow morning to get you. Don't give these doctors and nurses headaches." Jay nodded, not really paying attention to Cole.

"Bye Jay." Kai, Zane, and Cole said their goodbyes.

Nya asked the nurse, "Is it okay if I stay and keep him company?"

The nurse nodded and went to get another bed.

"Thanks Nya."

"No problem Jay, that's what friends are for." Both smiled at each other, not paying attention to anything else, because nothing else mattered.

* * *

Woo! How was it?

Tune in for my next stories!

Have a nice day!(:

-ZaneWalker


End file.
